Bionics/Fail The Mission Episode
Davenport lab Brooke enters, while Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Big D are already waiting Brooke: Hey, sorry I’m late Bree: No prob. Debby is way later than you and she lives here Debby: *superspeed enters* Sorry!! Brooke: Wow… All of us together back in the lab.. Debby: The last time seems to be ages ago… Big D: Where is Spencer? Brooke: He doesn’t know, that you know, that he’s bionic Big D: Why didn’t you tell him? Brooke: I couldn’t Chase: What happened to them mission? Big D: Right! I need you to go to my Facility X Bree: Why? Big D: You need to repair it Adam: Why us? Can’t you just hire a repairman? Big D: As long as they can’t lift heavy, I don’t think so Chase: Mr. Davenport, what happenes, if we don’t repair it? Big D: The facility explodes and everyone in it, well you know Adam: Know what? Brooke: Everyone in it dies Adam: Oh.. Debby: Let’s hurry!! They take their bags and leave Facility X They enter Dr. Evans: Welcome!! You must be the bionics I heard so much about and you must be the biogoical bionic daughter and- Who are you? Brooke: Brooke Do- Holden. My “father” is Donalds brother Dr. Evans: Good to know Debby: I would say, get to work!! Chase: Good!! Brooke and Adam, repair the roof. Debby, help Dr. Evans with the technology. Bree, we repair whatever needs to get repaired All: Got it Brooke walks in direction door and Adam in the opposite direction Brooke: ADAM!! THIS WAY!! Adam: *turns around* Oh… *follows Brooke* Debby: What do you need me to do? Dr. Evans: You need to reprogram the computers Debby: I can try *starts to type* Dr. Evans: Try doesn’t cut it!!! On the roof Brooke and Adam are climbing up the roof. Adam trips Adam: Little- *starts falling down* Brooke: Oh boy.. *jumps after him, catches him and flies him back on the roof* Brooke: Watch out!!! I can’t always fly after you Adam: But you are now Brooke: I said, not always With Bree and Chase Bree: How are you? Chase: How should I be? Bree: After your break-up with Aria? Chase: Great! And you? How are you? Bree: How should I be? Chase: After oyur break-up with Jason? Bree: He cheated on me, so there is nothing more to talk about The house rumbles Brooke & Chase: AVALANCHE!!! On the roof Brooke: AVALANCHE!!! *pulls Adam down with her and superspeeds in the house* With Debby and Dr. Evans Bree: *runs over to them* What is happening?? Debby: The system is overloaded!!! Bree: What?? Dr. Evans: We’re stuck in here and the facility is about to explode!!! Brooke: No, we repaired it so far, that it can’t explode The house rumbles again a little harder Dr. Evans: EVERYBODY DOWN!!! Everybody ducks. Chase and Adam duck close to Bree, Brooke and Debby. The rumble stops. Everybody gets up Bree: What happened? Chase: An avalanche locked us in!! But Brooke!! You’re the strongest here!! Try it!! Brooke: Let’s go Adam, Debby!! *leaves with Adam and Debby* They come back Brooke: No chance…. We tries everything… Chase: We failed… That can’t be happining… I’m suppost to be the smartest person on earth! Dr. Evans: That you have to say that, makes it less true Brooke: I haven’t told you, why it didn’t work!! Chase: Why? Brooke looks at him Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript